


Still in love

by Utsukishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa thinks back to all the time he has spent with Iwaizumi. </p><p>There are the good and bad memories but he's glad they're together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I'm not exactly confident in writing for this ship yet but I am writing a fiction fic for them right now so I might post that sometimes soon?

“Ne, Iwa-chan? I can't believe you never told him the story of how we met!” Oikawa looked up at the sky with a small smile on his face. “You were trying to catch that beetle and bumped into me. I was actually trying to run away from that beetle but I really wanted to help you catch it. I think we were around 7 back then. Maybe 8? My mother was horrified when she saw the scrapes and bruises I nearly cried when I saw her face! She wasn't mad, no. She was surprised since I've always been perfect.” He continued to talk, knowing his friend wouldn't hear him.

* * *

They were eight when Oikawa saw a beetle on a tree next to him. His initial reaction was to freeze up only to scream and run the next second. Before he could even get far, he bumped into a boy who had a dinosaur band aid on his arm which held a net. They both stared at each other, Oikawa with tears in his eyes while the boy looked more grumpy than upset. “You let it get away.” The boy mumbled and he instantly felt bad when Oikawa began to cry even more. He gently started to pat his head until he calmed down.  
  
“I'll help you look for it again. I'm Oikawa Tooru.”

“I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. I recently moved here.” And the two began their search for the beetle. Oikawa found out that Iwaizumi moved in a week beforehand and they would be attending the same school. They both promised to meet again then proceeded to rush home when Oikawa fell and bruised his knees and cut his hand.

They were nine when Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to his house, promising to both their parents they will only be at the top of the hill and will be home at 9. The sky was pitch black and there were no clouds so they took Oikawa's binoculars and took turns watching the sky for aliens. “That's the Orion constellation!” He would point to them all and explain what they were while Iwaizumi carefully listened.

They would then lay on the grass, eating cheese crackers and talking about different things. Iwaizumi said they should watch a dinosaur commentary during their next sleepover. Oikawa agreed. He got Iwaizumi a dinosaur figurine set for his 10th birthday.

They were 16 years old when Oikawa sat in the hospital bed, crying to Iwaizumi about how his future is ruined and how he can no longer play volleyball. Iwaizumi held his hand and told him that an operation would make it better and he would be able to play again soon. “But Iwa-chan! You haven't even seen my knee!”

“The doctors told me it'd be fine so it'll be fine. You will be able to play volleyball, alright?” He gripped his hand tighter and smiled. Oikawa wanted to lean over and kiss him. He pouted instead.

“I will have to use crutches Iwa-chan. That isn't the most attractive look, is it?” He laughed off the fact that his head stung after Iwaizumi hit him because he deserved it. He knew his friend had been worried. “You know, you're such a brute! How will you ever find a girlfriend?”

“Ah, actually,” Iwaizumi blushed and Oikawa frowned, “Miko-chan and I are dating now. Never got the chance to tell you.”

“I'm happy for you, Iwa-chan! She's really cute!”

At 18, Oikawa had found out he got a scholarship at one of the better universities. Apparently Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou got in too. He never officially met them but he was sure they would get along pretty well.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, got into a good university near the one that Miko got accepted into. They planned on moving in together. Oikawa rolled his eyes and joked about how cliché that was. They both moved out and promised to keep in touch. They would talk on skype daily before Oikawa became too busy with volleyball practice and hanging out with Kuroo and Bokuto.

Then came the parties and the one night stands. They soon stopped talking and by the time Oikawa left university, he hasn't heard form Iwaizumi in two years.

At 26, they both met again. Iwaizumi invited him for a picnic so they could catch up. Here they were, not as alone as Oikawa had hoped.

* * *

Iwaizumi and Miko-chan had fallen asleep while he played with their son Hiroyuki. “Hiro-chan. I have a really big secret I want you to keep, okay?” The child waved his arms around and drooled slightly. “Your uncle Tooru is in love with your daddy. Don't tell him, okay?” He grinned and ignored the tears on his cheeks. He still hasn't moved on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to end in Iwaizumi being dead so... it's not as angsty as it could have been?


End file.
